After the Dance
by Mandy the merciless
Summary: What are Nergal Junior's thoughts after the events of the Valentine's day dance? And what will happen between him and Mandy after Nergal gives him more advice? It could be dangerous....Nergal Jr X Mandy. Set after The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever.


Hello everyone, as you read in the summary, this is a Mandy x Nergal Junior fic. If you have an extreme dislike for this pairing, then I suggest you kindly leave this page for Flames will not be tolerated. For any reason. In any case...-insert disclaimer here- Please enjoy the story.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_'Dear Diary, My empty loneliness has only grown after I discovered the feeling of love today. It was something_

_I've never really felt before, and as amazing as it sounds and looks, it also has the power to make me_

_feel even lonelier than I did before. No one understands my need for companionship! And having had it and_

_then lost it again makes it all the more terrible. Why just this afternoon I was spending time with Irwin and my_

_cousin, they had called me a friend, and I was ecstatic. Then...there was Mandy. I didn't need them anymore._

_All I needed was-'_

"Son, are you okay in here? You came home in such a huff." The voice had belonged to Nergal, and he sat

down on the bed, beside his son. "What's the matter?" He gave his son a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm fine dad," Junior replied hastily and unconvincingly; swiftly turning the pages of his diary until it was the

cover that stared back at him. He gingerly shoved the pencil in between the swirly binding of the notebook,

and looked up at his father, realizing he'd less than convinced him of the words he'd spoken.

"How was the dance?"

Silence.

"Did you hit it off with Mandy?"

"No dad," Junior's gaze fell beside himself as he heaved a sigh. _"No one _hits it off with Mandy_,"_

He remembered the last words he'd heard her speak. 'If I can't enjoy Valentine's day, no one can,'

What exactly had that meant? She was at the dance, and she had a date. He had clearly shown

affection for her, whether or not his affection had been that of being perhaps a tad too posessive.

But, what more did she want? Love? Not Mandy...

Which was fine with him, he didn't know a terribly large amount about emotions, let alone love.

Loneliness maybe. And Anger. Mandy wasn't much for emotions anyway, right?

"Oh nonsense son, you're a Nergal. We don't just give up on a woman, we just try our hardest until she

finally gives in. You just have to find that one thing that will really get her going."

"What do you mean?.." Queried junior.

"Well..your mother loves a guy who can dance," He winked. "I got lucky with that one," He intentionally

left out the rest of the story, feeling that the incident with the bees had not been an important issue

with his current speech to his son. "Junior," He tilted his son's chin up, so they were looking into

each other's eyes. "You have the ability to be whatever you want to be, you are special,"

He poked his son on the nose and then stood. "Do you know how many people would jump at the

chance to be able to do that? You are lucky. Just think about something Mandy likes, or wants.

Or maybe spend more time with her to get to know her better? You'll get 'er son," He gave a large

smile, and then exited the room.

Junior sighed and gazed downward toward his diary. "But Mandy doesn't like _anything_..." He laid

backwards onto the softness of his bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought. He gazed at

Mr.Bonkers- his stuffed bear, and looked at the hastily and sloppily stitched thread holding the

bear's head on.

But his father couldn't be wrong, right?. He was always one to listen to his father's advice.

'Mandy likes...power,' Junior narrowed his eyes, continuing his thought, '...she doesn't want to

be with someone spineless...or a hopeless romantic like Irwin.' He sat up. "She wants

someone powerful," An inward grin.

"So now I just have to..." He gazed to the side again. "...Show her that I can be powerful too."

A somewhat evil expression now adorned his face, and he gave a laugh that matched the expression.

"Get ready Mandy."

-End of Chapter 1-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, I hope to make the future chapters a tad longer. I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Please R&R.


End file.
